


Observe

by Noducksinpond



Series: Not the same but better [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hinting at past brainwashing/abuse, Multi, Primarily rated for mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara always has her eyes open, and she watches the other people on the base, after she and Grant gets let in. After all, she is alone for a week, because they throw Grant in a cell at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different from some of the other works in this series. But I wanted to write some Kara. This is hinting at my previous story Pick up the Pieces, but you don´t have to read that to understand, since it´s not officially part of this series.

Kara is good with people, or at least she was before Bakshi and Whitehall fucked with her head. Things like that makes good field medics, knowing what to say to patients, knowing how to calm them down, even when they´re dying in your arms. She is still getting used to actually being around anyone who isn´t Grant, but that doesn´t mean she doesn´t still observe. She does.

Kara always has her eyes open, and she watches the other people on the base, after she and Grant gets let in. After all, she is alone for a week, because they throw Grant in a cell at first. None of them trust him, even if they collectively were the reason the two scientists were still alive, she´s pretty sure they don´t trust her either for that matter. But she apparently gets a pass because she was brainwashed, even if Bakshi cured her ages ago.

She had never met assistant director Coulson before; he sat on SHIELD´s current board, she´d heard of him before SHIELD fell though. He is a calm, mild mannered man, he´d died during the battle of New York, but he was obviously alive now. She had put the pieces together and decided that the alien city and Coulson had been linked at some point. He´d left it to agent May to take her to her quarters. Coulson´s second in command, even if they both sat on the board to Kara´s understanding. Kara had met her in passing before, but that was after she´d left the specialist division. Which she was definitely back in now.

The two people she sees the most on Grant´s old team, the team she´s heard about in passing over the last 7 months, are the scientists. Leo Fitz was very different from what Grant had originally described, whenever he mentioned him, he struggled to speak and was a lot quieter and hollow than he´d said. He was probably the least hostile of them, maybe he understood her a little. She knew why he was different though, Grant had stopped hiding his secrets after the first 4 months. Jemma Simmons had worked briefly for Hydra; Kara knew that from having done background checks with Bakshi. It was clear now that it had been undercover; the girl was loyal to nobody but SHIELD. She avoided talking to Kara most of the time, even though she tried to treat her nicely.

“I´m not loyal to Hydra,” Kara had said quietly one day, when Jemma´s eyes had rested on her with a little too much unease. “Brainwashed remember?”

“Yeah I know,” Jemma quickly reassured her. She paused and looked pained, Kara almost felt bad for pointing it out. “It´s just- It´s just every time I see you, I can´t help but think of Ward and what he did to-“

“That´s okay,” Kara replied. “Grant´s not exactly a good guy,” she paused and wasn´t sure how to continue. “But he is trying.” Jemma didn´t reply to that, probably not entirely willing to believe her, she just returned to her work.

And lastly there was Skye. Oh how Kara had wanted to be her, back when she´d still been trying to find herself. If nothing else because she knew Grant adored her. Skye avoids Kara like the plaque, which she had expected considering the girl had shot him in Puerto Rico. She was probably not exactly fond of seeing Kara´s face from day to day, considering it was because of her that Grant was even alive. But that doesn´t mean they don´t still run into each other now and again.

Kara had quickly discovered that Skye was loud; she filled every single room she was in with her presence, whether she spoke or not. She was also absolutely terrible at hiding how she felt, whatever she felt was written all over her face. Which she definitely noticed that day Skye finally spoke to her.

“Why are you even here?” Skye had asked.

“Grant´s here,” Kara had replied and met the other woman´s eye. “I´m sticking with him. And I used to be a SHIELD agent. This is where I belong.”

“Until you switched sides to Hydra,” Skye answered coldly, and it was abundantly clear to Kara that Skye´s problem with her had nothing to do with her it was all about Ward. It was practically written across her face. Most idiots could see that.

“You mean Ward?” Kara asked and grinned. The look on Skye´s face told her she´d hit the right spot, as if she hadn´t known already. “Not exactly Hydra.”

“What do you call Garrett then?” Skye had bit back.

“Power hungry psychopath, who Ward followed because he got backed into a corner,” Kara replied calmly. She knew perfectly well that she would never have put herself back together, if it wasn´t for Grant. As sad as that may be. “I stuck with Grant, because despite all the shit he´s done, good and bad. I believe in him.”

“I don´t,” Skye replied sharply and left the room.

 _I want to, but I can´t_ was what Kara saw written across her face.


End file.
